


Free Falling

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick compares sex to falling.  Both are equally pleasurable.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



Dick smiled as Slade pinned him to the wall and pulled his hips back at an angle that was just outside his comfort zone. Bruce would hate this if he knew, but then again, he probably already did. World’s Greatest Detective and all that. He’d probably give Dick a lecture about sleeping with the enemy. Or, then again, that might be too much talking for him. He’d probably just give Dick a knowing glare and grunt at him a little.

Slade slapped Dick’s ass and Dick moaned, pulling himself from his thoughts back to the present, pleasant moment. Slade was buried deep inside him, and Dick pushed his ass back to take him deeper. Dick’s fingers grasped at the wall for support, although there was nothing for them to hold onto. Slade nipped at Dick’s shoulder as he pounded into him. Dick cocked his head, baring his throat to give Slade more skin. He didn’t know why, but it was times like this, when Slade was showing him no mercy in their sex, that Dick felt almost as alive as he did when he was flying.

The rational part of him told him it was just the adrenaline, the endorphins that flooded his brain when he went into a free fall or went down on his sometimes enemy, sometimes lover. But Dick knew in his gut it was something deeper than that. It was the feeling of being completely helpless and at the same time being in total control. He was the only one who decided how long his free falls would last, just as he was the one who decided how he wanted Slade to fuck him. Power and sex intertwined, the rush of pleasure that never failed to make him breathless with want.

He clenched around Slade and snapped his hips back only for Slade to grab him tight and come deep inside him. The fullness of Slade and the wonderful rush that hit him as Slade grabbed his cock drove Dick over the edge as well. He came with a loud cry, desperately trying to pull Slade deeper into him. Dick went boneless in Slade’s arms, the heady feeling of power and orgasm making him weak.

Dick groaned in loss as Slade pulled out of him and carried him to his bed. Slade whispered filthy things to him as he laid Dick down, calling him delicious names and threatening—or was it promising?—the things he’d do to Dick the next time he came around. Slade dressed quickly and left through Dick’s bedroom window, leaving Dick sprawled naked on his bed.

Dick closed his eyes and reveled in the afterglow alone, just as he wanted it.


End file.
